lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bristly Dragon Mane
From my experience at BR100+ I say the best area to farm this is on (Dread) Dragons in Southern Road. Why? Because there are 7 (though one is blocked by The Last Remnant in my game) in Southern Road which is a quite small area. In contrast to that, there are 6 Abelisks in the Great Grand Sea but it's waaay more running involved since it is such a big area and it's also the second zone. I never had any Dragons spawn in Crookfen but I heard there are only 3. Last but not least, Heroic Ramparts, also less Dragons than Southern Road afair and much bigger area. Brynhildrs are out of the window since they only spawn in pairs and generally not in the first map you zone in. Just to add: I had Dragons spawn in Southern Road now 2 times in 8 reloads, maybe just luck but not too bad. 2nd edit: Ok, I believe I can confirm a somewhat good spawnrate, took only 5 reloads the 3rd time. PC version btw :I agree that The Southwestern Road is good for this, but there's no need to keep rezoning after you pop them the first time: just kill them all, then stand around for a few minutes (~3) and they repop. --Valyana 21:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I collected all in Crookfen. The chance to spawn them depends on luck, but you can see if they are spawned right after entering. If they arent then 2 steps back and enter again. Makes it fast way to reset. Only 3 spawn at a time, but can be approached without killing anything else. With the "save before killing one" tactic the number of resets can be reduced. Also the ones in Crookfen remain Dragons at any BR, so easy kill. (I also needed Hydra Beak and Occulus Tooth, and instead of Dragons Hydras or Evil Eyes can be spawned) ::The same holds true for Southern Road about the visibility if they spawned - you can see 2 Dragons clumped on a hill straight ahead in the distance (maybe not on the 360 though). Screeny: http://img507.imageshack.us/my.php?image=southernroaddragons.jpg I personally prefer Crookfen as being in such close proximity with The Lost scares me. Alternative strategy for those who do not care about keeping a low BR Since I needed, in addition to some Bristly Dragon Mane, to train my party Arts (Combat Arts in order to get Weapon Arts and Mystic Arts in order to get Arcanas) and to gain some cash with high value drops, my preference went to hunting Abelisks in the Great Sand Sea. By chaining them three at a time, I could fight mixed parties of four to five Abelisks and Noble Abelisks. Basically, I made them chase me before linking them and usually, by the time I achieved my turn around the map, the fisrt ones would have respawned. Their resistance allows to train high AP Arts since they don't die immediately with attacks from accompanying union members and drops value are generally from 20k to 40k G (for me and my party members). Contrarily to what is said on the corresponding page I could also get some extra Bristly Dragon Mane through the bonuses at the end of the fights. If you're just interested in quick cash and Bristly Dragon Manes, you can adapt the methods with a party that allows you to trigger Twin Snowpetal, Snowblind, Gae Bolg and/or any Arcana on the first round so that the fight ends quickly. 18:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC)RottenKhorne :The corresponding page has been corrected quite some time ago. Just to clarify though, you need to get 5+ in the same battle to have a chance at multiple Manes. This is also true for any dragon but there are very few other places where you can link this many into the same battle. Drake178 06:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::If I understand the drop mechanic correctly, you don't necessarily need 5+ dragons in the same battle to get the extra loot passes. If you link some other monsters into the same battle, you can get the extra loot passes on the dragons as long as you kill them last. Since the initial positions of monsters in battle are based on their actual positions in the field map, this means you can tag one dragon spawn, then run towards some cannon fodder and initiate battle. You will be able to clean up the sacrificial lambs before the dragons reinforce then. Vyx 00:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There's something quite strange going on with the multiple drops of these: using a trainer for testing purposes, i linked the whole southwestern road (7 drakes, 32 waves) four times, and four times, i got 0 or 1 manes. Aureon92 Xbox only: The best place is probably Aveclyff, after you kill the Cyclops Standard Model as it blocks enemies from spawning in the large area down there. 2 Dragons will spawn down there, fight both at the same time, and when done, do the save and reload tactic. --Brokendwarf 15:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC)